moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Ruxton
Lord Charles Ruxton Charles Ruxton is the son of Lord George Ruxton and Lady Ciara Ruxton of Stormwind. Born in Elywnn Forest, he is the eldest child, and sole heir to the family name and estate. He has a sister, Isabel Ruxton, who he loves and adores. She is married to Lord Adimus Thaymond and together have a son, Karran Thaymond. Charles is first cousins with the Lady Oliviana Tate. He takes great pleasure in watching over her since the murder of her family. He will go out of his way to see her safety and happiness is assured. Although, she refuses to allow him to spoil her, like he often does with Isabel. After hearing of her suffering, he is eagerly awaiting the happiness her marriage to Renaldren Telren will bring. Physical Description: Charles has been training for battle most of his life. His body is bulky from the heavy plate that he wears. He stands just over six foot, but like his father, appears larger then he really is. He has inherited the red hair that seems to be a family trademark. The intensity of his blue eyes reflect the sky, as they can be clear and sparkling or clouded in his sadness. History: As a young child Charles wished only to please his parents. Most influential on him was his mother, Lady Ciara was a Priestess of the Light. She was extremely powerful and capable of reviving the dead. In his youth, Charles witnessed first hand the honor and strain this power put on his mother. Reality hit home when he was seven years old, when his mother went missing on a trip to Lakeshire in Redridge. The once blessed family fell apart, as his father, Lord George Ruxton blamed the Light for the loss of his wife. Lord George sent Charles away to train in combat, finical pursuits, and noble politics. Charles has a different desire and that was to honor his mother. He went to the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind and enrolled himself for a squire-ship in hopes of becoming a Paladin. This did not please his father and they argued endlessly on the subject. Charles did not relent and now is a full fledged Paladin of Stormwind. Charles was the main cause for his sister's noble betrothal. The marriage was arranged by Lord George with the promise of establishing a seat on the Stormwind Noble Counsel for Charles. The marriage fell through when Isabel refused the match, much to Charles's relief. Seeing the strife escalating between his father and sister, Charles enlisted in the coming war on the far off world of Draenor. Only recently has he returned to Stormwind and Azeroth. Much has happened since his departure and grand return. Isabel had married a Lord of Lordearon, Lord Adimus Thaymond, and the who have made him an uncle. Charles, who always adored and spoiled his little sister, now enjoys watching over his nephew, Karran Thaymond. The relationship between him and his father has mellowed. Lord George Ruxon is happy to enjoy that his son is alive and safe. Charles is still his one and only heir, and the financial success of his title has only grown in his father's care. There is no doubt one day the burden of the title and holdings will fall to him. However, Charles has yet to decide if he desires it. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Paladins Category:Stormwindian Category:Human